Isabelle Richelieu/Forum
The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part is only a requirement for your third to fifteenth character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. Isabelle would consider her ability to be respectful to everyone, responsibility, friendly nature, capable, and also the fact that she is very knowledgable in life. Her weaknesses would include her lack of ability to be social at times, she also doesn't make strong connections like she should, and naturally keeps everyone at a distance, much unlike her youngest sister and parents. 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? Isabelle is not quite sure yet what her path consists of. What her mother wants is for her to take over her fashion company when she gets old enough, but Isabelle doesn't feel that connection to fashion. Maybe her heart is calling her to be a Healer or Professor, but seeing that she's only 10, there's several years before she has to make that final call and choose her permenant path. 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? Her idea of spending a free day is by herself, usually somewhere outside, or in her room and securely locked behind closed doors. This is because even though she loves her family, they sometimes get a bit annoying and therefore, Isabelle needs her quiet time. If she doesn't get this, she will turn snappy and irritated until someone notices or she leaves to go somewhere quiet. 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? For Isabelle, it would be her sketchbook, seeing that's where she designs most of her ideas for her mother; her books, because she likes to read; her cat, Tiger, who actually suffered her first sign of magic... Whoops; a family picture of herself, and her two younger sisters and parents; and her drawing set so she can draw at any time she feels uncomfortable. 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? One thing that Isabelle would change about the wizarding society is how the schooling is set up. If a child doesn't have a good home life, then why should they go back there during the summer? Isabelle believes that if a child doesn't have a good life outside of school, then the school should allow the child to live there, with a professor, or in the orphanage... Not force them to return home. 6) What house does your character want to be in? What house does your character not want to be in? Why? The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (Remember, this part is a requirement for every character you make! Please bold the answers from an IC Point of View, and mark in italics the answers from the OOC Point of View.) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) What matters most to your character? A. Wisdom B. Reputation C. Success D. Friendship 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. D. The right way, no matter how long it takes. The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Don't worry, you can copy this onto your character page later!) (Remember, personality must be at least one paragraph long for the first two characters, two paragraphs long for the third to eighth characters, and three paragraphs long for the ninth to fifteenth!) Juliane Beaufort was a young frenchwoman. She had grown up the daughter of a French fashion designer and lived her entire life in Paris, the home of the fashion capitol. It seemed that every day, Juliane was spending time working at her mother's workshop and acting as her PA... What she didn't expect was to meet Jacque Richelieu, a young man who lived out in the countryside. His family was known to the other families who lived around Paris as hermit-like. However, no one could predict the feelings that happened afterwards. The longer Juliane and Jacques grew to know each other, she learned about their conversative values, such as no physical contact, excluding hand-holding until marriage, going to church on a daily and weekly basis, and trying to be the best servants they could to themselves and each other. Over the years, it was about 2010 when they started dating courting, and almost six years later, they married at the Cathedral of Notre Dame. It was easy to see their love for each other, and that continued for many years. Four years later, they became parents to a set of triplets, all girls, ironically born right on Bastile Day, but it was easy to see their love for themselves and their daughters. But that ends their story... Now it is time to tell the story of the oldest, Isabelle Marianne Richelieu. Isabelle Marianne Richelieu was born on July 14th, 2020, and the oldest of the Richelieu triplets. Since she was a little girl, she realized that the attention of her parents would always dote on Marie and Adriana and eventually stopped trying to get it. This would change her focus, and she turned from an attention-seeker to a young girl who was willing to let her sisters take the spotlight no matter what. Isabelle grew, over the years, into a very beautiful young woman. Even wearing simple jeans and a t-shirt, she always added in her own beauty and never wore makeup. It was about age five or so when their father and mother sat the girls down to tell them about the rules of their family. Isabelle still remembers those rules to this day, and holds them true to her heart. Around the age of eight or so, her magic manifested. Her first sign of magic was making their cat, Tiger, float up in the air after he scratched her one day and she immediately lashed out a hand to try and hit him out of pain and anger, which led him to start floating... This freaked out Isabelle, and she immediately ran to her parents, who of course, being Muggles, had no idea what had happened until their other children displayed the same ability. The remaining three years led them to be on their tiptoes when around the girls. However, soon, new changes developed. Juliane had decided to move to England to start her fashion line there, and with her came her family. The girls were ten when they moved, and will start at Hogwarts next term. Isabelle does not know what '''house she'll be placed in, but trusts whatever happens there.' 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Again, you can copy this onto your character page later!) (Remember, history must at least be two paragraphs long for the first two characters, three paragraphs long for the third to eighth character, and four paragraphs long for the ninth to fifteenth character!) '''Growing up the eldest in the Richelieu family, Isabelle developed a keen sense of responsibility, respect, and friendliness. She is always around and has a willing-to-listen ear. She is professionally-capable, in situations in or out of school, and can usually come up with an idea or solution that benefits all parties. Isabelle also is very much a loner. She doesn't build connections as easily as some people, and is consquently very emotionally-senstive. She feels lonely at times, but her selfless nature comes out and she doesn't feel the pang of loneliness anymore. However, having the trait of selflessness, especially in a family like the Richelieu family, is a double-edged sword. She is extremely knowledgeable, and at the same time, ambitious. Isabelle wants more from life than what her parents settled for, and is trying her hardest to fit that into her future life. Isabelle is also the heiress to her mother's fashion empire, and has shown her extreme knowledge to detail. If there's any house that she would like to go into, it would be either Hufflepuff or Slytherin. Hufflepuff because of her ability to be helpful, hard-working, and selfless, exactly what Hufflepuff demands from its' students. Slytherin because of her ability to push aside emotions, ambition, and her careful, but yet capable knowledge that is stored back in her brain. There is nothing she can't or won't do, and that may get her into trouble the older she gets, but her family's rules always reign supreme in her mind. Isabelle has a very long fuse of patience. She is a definite rule-follower, and is willing to help anyone who needs it. She also is quite cunning and ambitious. If anything, she is not the person you want to mess with. Isabelle is very cold and distant from everyone, unless she even allows people to get close. However, if she is betrayed, then beware of her own temperament.' 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! Isabelle Richelieu is modeled by Elle Fanning. 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Muggle-Born 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you cannot have a character with special abilities/of a different magical race as one of your first two characters!) None 6) What year is your character in? Upcoming First '''OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) How much time will you have to participate on this RP site? (This does not affect which House you'll be sorted into). A) I have a lot of other responsibilities, and although I really want to be a part of this wiki, there may be days on end I won't be able to participate in anything. B) Although I do have some other responsibilities, and there may be times I'll be absent, I should be able to participate on a weekly basis, around my other schedule. C) I should be able to participate at least some every day. D) I have loads of free time, and don't see participation to be a problem at all. 2) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 3) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? 9/2